Battle Royale (Map and Gamemode)
The Battle Royale Map is huge. Its only game mode is Battle Royale (BR) which is an important part of War Brokers as a whole. Layout As was previously stated, this map is huge compared to all the other maps. The map itself consists of many separately themed areas, such as the stadium, the space center, the port, the airport, many kinds of military bases, and industrial areas. The different areas are linked by roads and rivers. There are mountains on the outside of the map and a range in the middle, cutting off a third of the map. Most of the locations are very straight forward and easy to explore. Strategics There are many strategies that can be used to be the last player standing. Most Importantly, every player needs good weapons, some meds, and to stay out of the zone. Weapons Finding good weapons and lots of ammo is very important in this game-mode. A long-medium range gun paired with a medium-close ranged gun is the best combo to cover all your bases. A particularly good weapon in BR is the .50 Cal as in BR, the 8x scope can be added to it to make it especially deadly. The .50 Cal and Sniper work for long-range and basically any automatic weapon like the SCAR or AK works for the medium to short-range spectrum. There are also many different attachments that are scattered bountifully throughout the map. To apply attachments you can drag them in the inventory or right-click them to apply them to the selected weapon. To see attachments are usable on certain weapons. check out the Official War Brokers guide. Meds During a standard game of BR, a player ends up taking a lot of damage. Sadly, there is no natural regen to combat this. To make up for lost HP, players must use the health items scattered around the map. There are many different types but most require being standing still for a certain period of time. To use a particular health item in your inventory, right-click the item to use it. A red circle will appear circling your cursor while you 'apply' it. The player must stand perfectly still while this circle completes its path. Typically, the longer it takes the more hp it restores. If a circle does not appear and HP has gone up, then it was a health item that is immediately restored. To not have to use the inventory to apply health item, it can be dragged to slot 6 on the hotbar where 6 will start the process. The Zone Another important thing to note is that players should try to stay away from the enclosing circle that inflicts damage upon players who are not inside of it. The circle starts outside the map but once every player has landed, it begins to enclose on the players. Basically, stay out of the zone. Advanced players can sneak through the storm to flank some players but it's not suggested for first-timers. Actual Strategies To be more specific there are three major strategies that could be used to win a BR game. Images Battle Royale 3.png|A bridge in the map. WBBRPic2.png|A scarecrow in the BR map. WBBRPic1.png|The plane at the start of a BR match. WBBRPic.png|A train in the BR map. WBSniperHeaven.png|A bunch of Sniper and Hunting Rifles. Battle Royale 5.png|A crane in part of the BR map. WBBR1.png|An Easter Egg in the map. WBBR2.png|JoJa's Pizza and a car. Zone.png|The WarBrokers Zone in BR Category:Maps Category:Miscellaneous